


Comfort

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: 0-2韩国之后的夜晚。





	Comfort

红灯闪烁着变绿，拖着沉重的脚步，Toni把门拉得更开。把门卡随意丢在桌面上，黑暗温柔地包裹住德国人，疲惫和空洞随即压垮了他。匆匆淋浴后仍湿漉的发在床单上留下一片水渍，从他眼角飞快滑落的液体融进阴影里，再也分不清楚。

呼吸渐于平稳，Toni用力地眨眼，想把剩下的酸涩挤掉，但是按下去的翻腾着又涌到了胸口。把脸埋进枕头里，德国人在须后水和香氛的气味里屏住呼吸，感受着肺里的气体慢慢消失，胸口慢慢揪紧成一团——一声轻微的震动点亮了一旁的手机，Toni的气断了，缺氧的躯体开始主动地大口呼吸。

是Gareth的短信。

点开短信，Toni没有回复，而是直接回拨了过去：“Toni？我是不是打扰到你休息——”“没有，”踹掉鞋子，Toni蜷缩进床靠墙的内侧：“你在伦敦？”对面一阵窸窣的声响，随即安静了下来：“对，我刚从卡迪夫回来。”“明天最早到伦敦的飞机是6点。”Toni隔着上千公里都能看到Gareth因为担忧而皱起来的眉头：“想都别想，你先好好休息几天——”

“我想你在我身边，”Toni咬住下唇，补充：“我想你。”Gareth沉默了一会，开口：“我去看伦敦到喀山的飞机——”Toni攥紧了手机，干掉的眼窝又泛起酸：“Gareth。”压低声音的威尔士人应了一声，电话里剩下的只有他们俩人的呼吸。“回来吧，”Gareth的声音更轻了：“我买了你喜欢的熏肠。”擤擤鼻子，Toni呼出一口气：“那明天见。”

“明天见。”

窗外深夜的微光依旧常明，Toni闭上眼。


End file.
